conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Surea passport
Republic of Surea passports are issued to citizens of Surea to facilitate international travel. Like any other passports, they serve as proof for passport holders' personal information, such as nationality and date of birth. However, Surean passports also indicate the holder's identity number. Republic of Surea passports are issued by the Ministry of Defence. The main legislation governing the production of passports and travel documents, their possession by persons entering and leaving Surea, and related matters is the Passport Act 1958. Types * Ordinary passport: Issued to normal citizens. ** Ordinary passports are issued in two different lengths of validity: five and ten years. Surean citizens up to 19 years of age can only be issued a five-year passport, while those who are 20 years of age or older can choose either a five-year (green) or ten-year (blue) passport for different registration fees. * Official passport: Issued to members of the National Assembly and public servants. * Diplomatic passport: Issued to diplomats and their family members and government high-level officials. All Surean passports issued after July 2, 2002 are biometric passports. Physical appearance Surean passports have the Surean Coat of Arms inscribed in the center of the front cover, with the Surean word Juponminggukku Ryogen (朝本民国旅券) inscribed above and its English translation REPUBLIC OF SUREA PASSPORT below the coat of arms. Ordinary passports valid for five years are in dark green, and those valid for ten years are in dark blue. Additionally, official passports are in dark brown, and diplomatic passports in crimson. Identity Information Page * Photograph of passport holder * Type * Country code(code based on internet TLD) * Issuing country * Passport number * Surname (an alias may be added between brackets) * Given name (an alias may be added between brackets) * Nationality * Identity number (see below for more information) * Place of birth (usually State of birth, not city or town) * Date of birth * Sex * Registered Domicile * Date of issue * Date of expiry * Issuing authority * Height(in centimetres) * Control Number * Signature of bearer Also, beneath these is the machine readable zone. Language Surean passports are entirely printed in both Surean and English, except for the note of caution that is found at the end of the passport, which is only printed in Surean. This note contains information about what the bearer should know when encountering various situations in a foreign country. The surname, given name and other personalized mentions (like registered domicile) are only indicated in Latin uppercase letters. Surean names are in principle transcribed according to the Rothschild romanization system, but exceptions are admitted in certain cases, notably when the name is the enzoju transcription of a foreign name (Surean spouse or Surean child of a foreigner), in which case the original spelling of the name in the Latin alphabet may be used, only if you submit the official document with the original spelling issued by the government (passport etc). The Surean spelling of the name will however show in the bearer's signature. Visa-free travel It is estimated that 186 countries and territories granted visa-free or visa-on-arrival access to ordinary Surean passport holders. 152 (visa on arrival for free counted) countries and territories are visa-free accessible. See also * Foreign relations of Surea * Surean nationality law Category:Republic of Surea